


Valentines Day

by Nugg



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira loves to be a sly fuck, And akira makes ryuji red in the face multiple times, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, They spend the holiday together, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugg/pseuds/Nugg
Summary: Akira feels it's necessary to make Ryuji embarrassed. And let's this come to life epespecially on Valentines day.





	Valentines Day

     Ryuji looked so peaceful sleeping. Head resting in his arms as he waited for Akira to get done working, he watched the rise and fall of his friends chest. Thinking it was one of the most poetic things he'd ever seen, he took out his phone, snapped a photo, and debated on sending it to the group chat.

     "Ryuji." He whispered, kicking the blonde in the leg slightly.

     Opening his eyes in a groggy state, with his blurry vision and the celing lights behind him, Akira looked like an angel. "What's up dude?"

     "It's 9 o'clock." He checked his phone and tilted his head a bit to look at his friend, "You're going to miss your train if you don't leave soon."

    "Ah shit." Ryuji's head felt heavy as he sat back into the booth, stretching his legs just to close his eyes again.

     Akira wiped off his hands on his apron, beginning to move behind the counter, "If you want you can stay the night. But I know you don't have any clean clothes."

     "Nah, I should go home." He too pulled out his phone, sighing at the date, and dreading the time. The darkness outside made him even more depressed.

     Scootching from the booth. He stood and scratched his neck, almost forgetting what he had in his pocket. His hands found themselves fiddling with it, unsure how to go about the situation without feeling weird.

     Taking out the small heart shaped package, he held it like it weighed a lot. He looked up at his friend with weary eyes, "Hey man, I- my mom got me these chocolates for Valentines day... And I uh, don't necessarily like the sweet stuff ya know... Do you want them?"

     Raising a brow, Akira let a sky smile spread across his face, leaning his elbows on the bar, and resting his fists under his chin, "Oh? Is this a confession?"

     Loathing in Ryuji's embarrassment. He watched as his friends eyes widen, stepping back, and gaping his mouth open. His cheeks turned red, unable to find his words.

     "I'm kidding." Akira rolled his eyes, reaching out and snatching the candy from his grip, "You know I just like to see you all flustered."

     Ryuji buried his face in his hands, "You're such a dick."

     Shrugging, the raven haired boy pretended to be busy behind the counter. Trying as hard as he could to not laugh, "Thanks though. Wanna be my Valentine? I can make a card real quick."

     "Stop." Ryuji groaned, looking to the celing to avoid Akira. Feeling his cheeks burning, he hated when he teased him. Not having anybody ever act that way twords him, it always made him confused.

     Akira dropped his rag, eyeing his friend and grinning,"You're just a butt."

     The blonde glared at the barista, hands in fists inside his pockets. He was annoyed, "Maybe if you'd stop flirting-"

     He slapped a hand over his mouth, and Akira stopped moving. Both giving each other a look of shock. Ryuji felt like he could die right there, spare himself the embarrassment. Knowing that he'd be laying in bed that night running over what he'd said.

 _Idiot_. He felt like such an idiot. Staring at the ground instead of facing his friend. Flirting? Flirting? Jesus Christ, he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

     "But I like being flirtatious." Akira shrugged, waiting eagerly for a reaction. Receiving a groan from Ryuji as he started to walk twords the door.

   "Dude I can never tell if you're serious... I- ugh- I'm gonna go home. Enjoy the chocolate ya weirdo." Ryuji couldn't believe the things that Akira said sometimes.

    Right before he laid a hand on the handle. He stopped at the sound of shuffling feet, startled at Akira grabbing his wrist. He turned around reluctantly. Wincing at the smile on the other guy's face. He became increasingly uncomfortable.

     Within seconds, Ryuji found himself pinned between the door and his best friend. His face so close to his, he could feel his breath. Heart racing with two arms trapping him from running away.

     Following Akiras slender fingers with his eyes as they tilted his chin up, Ryuji sucked in all the breath he could. Freaking out visibly with his scarlet cheeks.

     "But I was serious." Akira whispered, making Ryuji shiver.

     He let out a small noise when Akira kissed him.

     Yes. _kissed_. Hands on his waist now. He pushed Ryujis head farther back as he deepened the kiss. Pulling away for a short moment just to see the blondes shoulders hunched up. They caught each others eyes before Akira went back in.

     As quickly as it started. Ryuji shuddered when Akira left him. Unable to move in shock. He could only watch as his.. friend.. opened the café doors.

     Before any protest, he was shoved outside. The chilly February air hitting him like a brick wall. He looked at Akira glowing in the lights within LaBlanc.

   "Happy Valentines Day sweetheart." Akira cooed, slamming the door and turning off the porch light.

     Finally reacting, Ryuji gasped. Running forward to pound on the door, "Let me in you asshole!"

     But Akira was already upstairs. Falling into his bed with a permanent grin of proudness. Leaving the bumbling blonde outside.


End file.
